Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known to use a superimposed voltage, in which an alternating current voltage is superimposed voltage on a direct current voltage, as a transfer bias to flow a transfer current in a transfer nip, which is formed by the contact of a nip forming device and an image bearer to bear a toner image.
For example, an image forming apparatus secondarily transfers a toner image from an intermediate transfer belt onto a recording sheet in a secondary transfer nip, which is formed by the contact of the intermediate transfer belt as an image bearer and a nip formation roller as a nip forming device. In the secondary transfer, the image forming apparatus outputs, as the secondary transfer bias, a bias including a superimposed voltage in which an alternating current voltage is superimposed on a direct current voltage.